1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to diagnostic medical ultrasound imaging of a body, and more specifically to a catheter guiding assembly with a lumen for an imaging catheter and a lumen for a catheter-based working tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ultrasound imaging catheters are known to the art. These ultrasound imaging catheters are single use, disposable catheters which provide a radial image inside blood vessels for medical diagnosis and an optional biopsy with an externally mounted needle or a completely separate tissue collecting tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,940 to Seward, et al. discloses an all-in-one ultrasound imaging catheter, allowing a working tool to be inserted with the ultrasound imaging catheter in one body opening. A port helps position the working tool in the field of view of the ultrasound imaging transducer in the catheter.
However, such an ultrasound imaging catheter with a port for a working tool may be too expensive to build as a disposable, one-time use catheter. And if the catheter is not disposable, catheter re-sterilization is difficult, because the port is difficult to flush for complete sterilization. Catheter re-sterilization is also difficult because of the stress re-sterilization creates for catheter materials and catheter designs. Furthermore, the prior art does not disclose a sealed port for a working tool to prevent blood leaks. Nor does the prior art disclose a sealed port for an ultrasound imaging catheter to prevent contact with blood.
Another approach involves using two separate catheters, an ultrasound imaging catheter and a catheter-based working tool. Using two separate catheters makes it more difficult to image the working tool, because the ultrasound imaging catheter needs to be maneuvered to bring the catheter-based working tool into the field of view. Once in the field of view, the working tool or the ultrasound imaging catheter can move and the working tool can leave the field of view of the ultrasound imaging catheter. The ultrasound imaging catheter would need to be continuously maneuvered and would require flexibility for steering to keep the working tool in the field of view.
A need presently exists for a catheter guiding assembly, with gaskets to seal the openings of the catheter guiding assembly, that can coordinate an ultrasound imaging catheter and a catheter-based working tool. A need also exists for sealing a reusable ultrasound imaging catheter from exposure to blood. Finally, a need exists for means to locally deliver drugs which can be activated by sonification from an ultrasound imaging catheter, and for means to locally deliver other fluids, such as chemicals or contrast agents.